


Still Here

by DreamAPrettyPicture



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anxiety, Anxiety Will, Bill and Will are brothers, Bill is only mentioned, Insecure Will, Insecurity, M/M, Monologue, SO SAD, Unrequited Love, Will protection squad, WillFord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAPrettyPicture/pseuds/DreamAPrettyPicture
Summary: Love is when you can’t stop looking at him, even if he’ll never look back.He traced his fingers over his lips, desperately wishing for the touches once again. However, the note by his bedside said everything it needed to - and his heart broke again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WillFord. This is really sad, and really mean to Will. So if you don't like Will being sad and stuff, please don't read.  
> Quotes all come from Google.  
> This fic is inspired by the song Still Here by Digital Daggers.

* * *

 

_“It’s like drowning but you just won’t  die.”_

* * *

 

“Brother!” The call comes from a blue haired teenager who is frantically looking around for another. “Brother?” His voice is quiet, barely heard, and it’s no wonder the person he’s looking for hasn’t shown up. “Bill….” He is lost, he is scared, and the only person he knows at this new school is nowhere to be seen. He almost screams when a hand is placed on his shoulder, looking up at the person who towered over him. “I… Hello-” He does not question the brunette, simply cowers in his presence.

“You seem… Lost.” The other states, his eyes looking Will up and down. Usually, this would bring a blush to his cheeks, but he got the feeling the other wasn’t doing it because he thought he was attractive - no, that calculating gaze was scanning for weaknesses. Will trembled violently, and the elder scoffed. “You might want to be more… Careful with how you act. The others will eat you for dinner.”

Will questioned who the others were silently, not daring say a word. “I’m… I’m William Cipher but you can call me W-” He did not finish his sentence as the other had departed, he let out a soft sigh and shook his head. The demon, for that was what he was, did not stay stuck on it for long before going to search for his brother. After all, the human couldn’t be too big a threat, right?

* * *

 

_“You can close your eyes from the things you don’t want to see, but you can never close your heart from the things you don’t want to feel.”_

* * *

 

He and Stanford - the boy from the first day - eventually grew close to each other. They were best friends, spending all their time together. Whether they were studying or hanging out at the beach, it was wonderful.

“Hey, Stanford?” The demon murmured, softly, hesitant with his words. The adult - for he had just turned 18 - beside him hummed. “Yes, my little dreamer?” He answered the question with his own, a gloved hand moving to play with the younger’s - at least, he seemed younger - hair, a kiss pressed to the demon’s forehead. Will let out a soft laugh, playfully swatting at the other’s hand. “Do… Do you think we’ll stay friends forever?” His question was filled with insecurity and anxieties, but if Stanford noticed, he said nothing.

“Of course, my little dreamer. Why ever would I leave you?” Will did not respond with more than a gentle smile. Of course, he was naive, and he did not know that this was the last time he would see Stanford for a while. “I love you.” Will’s confession was not ideal, he had not meant to say it now - or ever, to be exist. Stanford hummed, leaning down and pressing his lips to Will’s, meaninglessly but seemingly lovingly. The kiss was momentary, a fleeting touch and the other was gone. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Will.” And then Stanford was gone.

Tomorrow didn’t come soon enough.

* * *

 

_“At least, even for a little while, I was the reason behind your smile.”_

* * *

 

The next time he saw Stanford they were at a college party. He hadn’t known the other was graduating as well - hadn’t even known he was studying. However, they shared a kiss, the same as the one all those years ago. One thing lead to another, but Will still woke up alone in his dorm in the morning. He traced his fingers over his lips, desperately wishing for the touches once again. However, the note by his bedside said everything it needed to - and his heart broke again

* * *

 

* * *

 

_“And I never found out which was worse: that you didn’t care, or that I actually did.”_

* * *

 

The last time he saw Stanford was the last time he saw freedom too. He’d been summoned into a Devil’s trap and bound in cuffs, unable to move, unable to do magic. All by a man he’d once loved. “Hmmm, a demon.” The magician mused as he looked down at the demon. “What is your name, demon?” Will seemed confused at this, of course - did Stanford really not remember? “William Cipher, sir.” The words were stuttered out, barely understandable. “I prefer Will-” He was cut off by a finger against his lips, the other’s malicious gaze looking into his own frightened one.

“Now, now, Sweet William, let’s make a deal.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

_“Now we’re back to where we’re started - strangers. I love you but you don’t care.”_

* * *

 

Eventually, there came a day when the portal was ready and Stanford took the rift it made. He opened it, he let the apocalypse come down and destroy the Earth. He took William and his family by his side, watching others suffer. He’d take unsuspecting people and torture them in the ways he used to reserve for Will.

It was odd, really, how Will was so upset that he wasn’t special. “I love you.” The words echoed throughout the room as the demon looked at Stanford, a knife in his shaking hand. “But… You see, Stanford… I can’t let you do this…” And then, he stepped forwards - he never made it to kill Stanford before the other had ripped him to shreds. He would never know just how he voided the deal without dying. He supposed it was because he was dead already.

* * *

 

_“I’m not even a whisper in your ear, but you’re screaming in my head.”_

* * *

 

And in the end, his efforts were futile. Stanford had won. Stanford had obliterated him for a few centuries. And Stanford had taken his powers, his immortality, everything he ever had. He had stolen his heart and crushed it to pieces.

Will hated how someone he could love so much, could be so heartless.

* * *

 

_“After all, the saddest words you could ever think are ‘it might have been’. And I often wonder what me and Stanford might’ve been had he truly loved me and not played me for a fool.”_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://imgur.com/Upx052W - Picture 1  
> http://imgur.com/hEAapPz - Picture 2  
> http://imgur.com/dWe7RdB - Picture 3


End file.
